1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a lighted pictorial display or advertising attractive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cool light displays required ballasts which were several inches thick and weighed to 14 pounds. Heating problems prevented the sealing of such lighted displays, and dust, water vapor and other pollutants entered the case and stuck to the hotter components, thus, emasculating the pictorial presentation and cluttering the casing or housing. The necessary air circulation, for cooling purposes, simply multiplied the problems of air-borne particles. Outdoor use also complicated the wiring system, and the display features through hostile water vapors, corrosion and rust problems.
Miniaturization of such attractives was quite impossible because of such adversities, and also, because structures and materials capable of uniform brilliance in thin displays are unknown; as necessitated by short gap light reflection. Also, high voltages in confined regions, under heavy power requirements, introduced problems of shorts, transformer hum and insulation.
The present invention overcomes each of these problems, while introducing a much improved cool light sealed display, which may include a small high frequency ballast circuit, suitable for hanging on interior walls or on exterior supporting structures.